Leopard Spider's Legs
by superwriter95
Summary: Alex meets up with an unwanted guest and is out to set things straight again. Apart from a bomb, a new character, new crime scene, new secret service and a plan that'll terrorize the world, the book contains nothing. Ha- Got you
1. Leopard's beginning

Hey, I love Antony Horrowitz as one of my authors so this next story is sure to thrill thosehopefully nearly as good as the actual man himself. A new crime scene a horrific bomb and a devastating plan, could it lead Alex to a dreadful end, or does he still own the luck of the devil!

Discliamer: I own nothing you read, please done sue.

* * *

Leopard-Spiders Legs

Chapter 1

Im called Angie. I live Mexico. I have 5 lads, four of which I live with, and one running away a while back. There is something bad about my children; I have triplets all at 14 and a 15 year old. So they are constantly arguing. It is them that made me hate teenagers. They are so pathetic, thinking they can stomp around and all. They are so bossy "Mom im hungry" or "Mom im going out." No asking involved, no kindness nor decency involved. Just plain and utter rudeness.

One day though, hopefully, somebody will come up with a machine or something. Ok, let's not lie. I'm part of an organisation, in fact the biggest crime organisation-in the world. It's called Leopard.

Anyway, I have a machine that'll cause destruction to teenagers (be careful if you are one-ha), it'll only work if you are 13 and two days old, up to, 19 and three-hundred and sixty days old. Anything else over that, even by a minute and your safe, for now of course. I call it Spider's Legs. It-"Mom, Im going out" Ignorant idiotic child! But my machine will change that. I feel totally excited!! Ha! You want to know what it does??

"David to the head office, Alan wants to see you" The speaker cried out. Alan Blunt, the plainest man on Earth, my manager, in fact, everyone's manager. He is now head of Undercover Intelligence Agency (UIA), a new service I believe, and now he wants me. I've only been with him for 18 days and surely I haven't got an assignment already. I knocked.

"In, sit and listen" He said tonelessly and I scowled at him as I did as I was told.

"We need you to go undercover to find out why water levels in Guadalajara, North America in Mexico. David you'll be working with somebody under the name Matthew…Go to Smithers (emphatic pause) he'll equip you."

Me again, Angie. Big blow to my Spider's Legs plan. I need a strand of hair of my eldest son (who died), or my sisters eldest son (he's alive for now).

Anyway this machine is made of oxygen, clever right, and it sends powerful rays to the sun, which magnify, and every teenager will become the age of 20. Fantastic. Brilliant. Yes yes, I know, you love me and my ideas, but im afraid you can't join unless you talk to head of Leopard, oh that's me!! Even better news, (I know- how can it possibly get better), all the kids under the age limit are going to die, no more nappies. Seriously, there's even more!! When you're born after Spider's Legs take place, within 48 hours of birth, they'll be affected, so no more younger age-and no-one will stop me!

"Smithers my good-", Oh my goodness. Alex Rider is standing in the room. His code name is Matthew, but I didn't catch on. "Alex!" I exclaimed, while he smiled and shrugged, still wondering who the hell the foreign looking guy was, i.e. me.

"David" Alan called, "I never told you his first name, I told you his name was Matthew. How did you find out?" Alan continued, not bothering to take out the concern in his voice.

"You see, there are pictures of Alex in my dad's house. My father worked with him and died in action. You know Ash don't you Alex?" I asked.

"What?!" He gasped, in denial, hatred or happiness and I begged it was the latter.

"That's not all. My mother is called Mrs. Starbright, Jack Starbright" I finished as Alex fainted in terror.

* * *

Read and Review and will be updated every wednesday and Sunday. (Next update on Sunday!)


	2. The fall

This is a more action book, more to the style of Horowitz. I hope it is liked. Please review, its the button at the bottom. I need the support or help. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the slightest.

* * *

The Break Away

So, it's very awkward sitting next to someone who has not talked to me and fainted when I told them that my father was Ash and mother Jack. I've actually never met her. I know she has a sister who lives in Mexico, basically my aunty, which is good news because I am on the way now.

Alex has fallen asleep. Shall I wake him because I really need to know why he hated me so much when he saw me! Is it something I thought? Of course not dimwit. It's driving me insane.

* * *

Angie talks here

* * *

Ha-ha, luck in the Spider's Legs project. I have found the person I need to get the hair from. Apparently there are in a plane on the way to Mexico now. So I have had my crew high-jack the plane. One is driving and one is a passenger ready to pull out his gun, to strike. Of course were not going to kill this child, we'll bring him alive. Maybe kill a few other people; of course, I need to give my men some fun in the job!!

* * *

It now swithces back to the plane woth Alex and David.

* * *

Still three hours of flying. Alex awoke about 5 minutes ago. A blonde haired kid, same size as me, wearing combats and a carbrini top with stars around the name. He wore contacts, blue contacts and sat on the edge of his seat as if something bad was going to happen. I pushed him away, thinking he was an uneasy flyer, but it was the little necklace with the words _Scorpia, _embraced across it. Perhaps it was coincidence, but I warned Alex all the same. He sat bolt up and moved out of his seat and beckoned for me to follow. Then it happened. Screams and a gun shot. A man was down with blood teeming from his neck, his eyes cold and dead to the second. In a second his life had been taken and there was nothing I could do. Alex moved behind the seat and took a good view. Three to four men covered the plane making sure ever man was in order, no one dared move or even blink. We hid for another minute and the pilot came running in, and the men never shot him. He also wore a Scorpia necklace. The pilot was involved in this. Then the worst of it came. A man came charging down the hall and lifted me and Alex up with his hands checking for something, and then throwing us to the floor. I watched his menacing eyes searching for a victim, but this must have a purpose. They were looking for someone and then I realised. It was the lad with a Scorpia necklace. He spotted him, following my eyes. What a mistake!

Another man walked in and then did the craziest of all things, strapped all the men in parachutes, including this lad, and opened the door. Innocent people were sucked into nowhere and die eventually. I had an urge to do something, but Alex stood ahead of me and threw the fire extinguisher at the final man, who dropped his gun towards me. I picked it up, struggling not to be taken with the pull of gravity. Some men stood and carried him away. I turned, but slipped and fell towards the door. I picked up speed as I crossed the plane and fell half way out the door. Alex jumped and grabbed me, holding my arm. At that point our eyes met, and I sensed he really didn't want to let me go but felt he might because he had some unknown reason too. I pleaded with my face and he . . . . .

* * *

Here you presss the button below and review. Please


	3. A new cliff hanger

HI everyone. The next chapter of my Alex Rider series. I hope it meets more expectations. 00jade beta (ed) it for me so please check out her stuff.

Disclaimer:I dont own nout of wat ur guna read, alrite?

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Meetings**

This is Angie

* * *

Apparently our plane evacuation went well. Well if you heard that then you were wrong, very wrong. How dumb can people get?? They got the wrong lad.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in" I shouted in annoyance. It was the head of the operation. So they hijacking went well but now Alex Rider will know were onto something. What to do? I opened my draw and pulled out the gun. As I always do, I kill the person in charge. It's for the better of course. At least it's another failure out of the way.

_Minutes later she left and somebody came from the shadows and looked over the warm corpse. This woman was crazy. _

So to tell you the truth about Spiders Legs, It is a machine that needs many things to work and the thing I'm lacking is my sister's son's hair. Then the machine points into the sun and a ray deflects over the world, painfully turning every teenage soul into the age of 20. Obviously that's not it. If you are under that age you die. If you are newly born within three days the virus will strike. There will be no more schools or teenage annoyance in the world ever again!

* * *

We now switch back to David

* * *

"Alex, I need to know one thing. Could you forgive yourself for letting me go?" I was hanging outside a plane and he was in control if I lived or not. He turned and pulled something. He threw a parachute at me, and let go.

I panicked as I strapped it on ad I didn't know how to use one. I had been trained but never in reality have I done it. I had no one to turn to, rejected by my own family and now I was gathering speed towards German land. I looked upwards to see a figure jump out of the plane and parachute down. Alex!

Had he come to save me? He pointed towards a direction and I noticed the farm we were going to land in. I pulled chords and got ready to drop, bend my knees and land. I did it but felt something click in my knee. Where were we? Alex seemed to know.

* * *

Back to Angie

* * *

I almost noticed it straight away. Someone has most definitely been into my office when I left. I could smell there perfume, but luckily when I walked in I had seen them hiding.

I'm now sitting in my desk, pretending not to have seen them. I twisted round and pointed the gun. I jumped back astonished to find who my visitor was. My sister had arrived, and I was pointing a gun at her.

She jumped down and took a seat. How and why did she come here? It was a coincidence that I needed her son, and then she turns up hiding and sneaking in my office.

"Have you hot him?" She asked bluntly. "Have you got Alex" She pushed. "Have you got Alex for god's damn sakes?" She banged her fist on the table and made me wheel back. I was holding the gun. "Move over there and take a seat" I said, feeling the power of the gun. "Jack, do as I say" Yes you've guessed it, Alex's guardian: Jack.P

* * *

Please press the tiny button below and review. I need all the praise and help i can get Thank you


	4. Alex!

Leopard-spider's leg

Okay, next chapter is here! I( find this chapter very interesting because I tried to meet the expectations a little more. My good friend 00jade has again beta (ed) my work and helped me to write. After reading and reviewing my work check out her stuff-its good I promise.

Disclaimer: I doth own nout of wat ya guna read so dunt sue tar!

**Leopard-spider's legs**

**Chapter 4: Alex**

So we landed in Mexico, perfectly on top of the building. The first thing Alex did was drop to the floor in such a way I had to laugh. He turned and gave me a very stern look and I just looked away and dropped down next to him.

"That's Jack," Alex said as he looked at his guardian, tied at her hands and feet, gagged, bound and crying. _Her death was to come_, I thought, _but I would save my mother_.

We walked around the back trying desperately to get into the building. Men guarded the front, but the back was totally untouched as if it was supposed to be. What did I care? I wanted to save my mom and I would risk my life for it.

We entered and crept along the corridor. It was a pure white corridor with doors set at intervals on the left. Windows had been left out of the design for this building. Spotlights had been fitted in and the air was still. Alex looked a little nauseated as he walked down, like he had been here before, or he had seen something like this place. _Everything, _I thought, _was sterile._

I looked in front of me. A man guarding a small door and he spotted me instantly. Alex ran down the corridor, and hit the man with a hard-looking punch which sent the man flying backwards straight through the door with a sickening crash.

Alex reeled round at me and looked at me funnily. He was full of pride for a moment.

"You ever make me do that again and I will do it for a third time - straight at you. Never blow our cover again," He scowled and turned back to walking along the corridor.

I felt like we were getting along like a house on fire. At least he was speaking to me now.

We walked on, now. I felt like I was simply a tag-along. Someone who was sent to help Alex, yet he must've felt that I was hindering him.

We knew where Jack was, we were saving her. We counted the doors along. _34A, 34B, 34C, 34D..._finally, we were there.

We entered the room where Jack was tied up and Alex, who had lost concentration in everything but Jack, walked straight into the knife of Yassen Gregorovich.

A/N: okay, honestly, how hard is it to press a blue button and write the words _good, bad _or _amazing? _Give me some honest feedback, please. Just do it, please?


	5. Yassen the Assasin

* * *

So here it is...Is Alex dead...Is Yassen bad...How are they possibly going to survive??-It's all here-right now..SO READ!!

Dusclaimer: I own nothing so dont sue-thank you

* * *

Yassen the Assassin

Alex dropped to the floor, and I stared on with horror. There was blood all over him, but there was no time to stare, Yassen had another knife, ready to strike me, but I jumped out of the way and moved towards Jack. I heard movement upstairs and I knew the Calvary had arrived. So was Yassen a third party joining in with the war? I couldn't tell.

"Yassen, you are trying to kill a second child for God's sakes. Leave me the hell alone! You don't want to do anything stupid now." I urged, using every persuasive technique I could think of. He plunged again, and stared into his cold eyes.

Then I noticed it. He winked at me and when I looked down at Alex, he also winked and I just went along. Yassen plunged and I winced felt something squirt at me and fell to the floor as if expecting pain. It didn't come and I realised it was all fake. Yassen was busting us out of here.

He ran over to Jack and pretended to threaten her to carry Alex and me to the waiting car outside. He pointed the gun at her and shouted it louder. I didn't like him doing that, but he was helping us all the same.

She picked us up struggling, so I tried to support my self a little, save some of her strength. Guards of the building ran around the corner and Yassen fired a gun with the name _Desert Eagle _on the side. He fired it three times, and all three men dropped with bullet wombs between their eyes. A trail of fake blood Yassen had squirted on me trailed behind. More men came and I noticed one to be the blonde haired boy from the plane, which I still wonder- who exactly flew the plane as the fake pilot has parachuted away.

No time to ponder over that now, because we were nearly at the car, and support helicopters had arrived for our opposition.

Yassen looked troubled, as if in a motionless debate, and at once he decided and looked at me in a rush! "Do you know how to fire machine gun accurately" He fired at me, faster than a bullet itself. "I have been trained basically, I can try" I replied, in a fixed mood of scarred of knowing I was going to kill someone and excited to be given the chance.

He read my thoughts and said "You do realise you don't have to do this, don't you?" I thought for a second and made up my mind. He threw the gun at me, knowing my decision. I felt fixed into a hatred for these people. After all they had attempted to kill my mother, and no one kills my family.

I aimed at someone and fired and miserably missed, but it hit the person next to him in the leg. I felt bewildered. I had killed someone. I held my head in shame. What had I done? Killed a man because he has been told to capture us! It makes me as bad as them!

"Don't let guilt take you away, good shot, but lift your head and concentrate, because if you don't, you will have no head to hang" He screamed over the ear-splitting noise of the gun shot.

The enemy had opened fired and Jack beckoned to us that she had Alex in the car and ready to drive.

"On my count of three, jump into the back seat and move over. I'll jump on five. When you are in tell Jack to drive" He ordered. "But-" I went to ask.

"No time to but now! One…Two…Three…

I jumped and fell in banging my head. I felt warm sticky substance trailing down my head and it felt like sweat and blood. I moved over and saw nothing. I blacked out.

"Wake up fool!-You could of killed yourself." Yassen! I wanted to get up and hug him and thank him, after all he had saved me, Alex and Jack.

The realisation that I'd killed someone came back to mind and I felt shameful, even though I did it for the better.

"Kid, don't let it get you down, you fired that bullet, because they wanted you, Alex and your mother dead. You did well; the shot was as accurate as me." Yassen hardly ever spoke comforting words, and these didn't exactly make me leap for joy. If I shot like him, then it might mean I have something in common and that thought scared me, and lifts every hair on my body.

I felt my head and there was a closed wound there. I again felt queasy. I had time to hear someone burst through the door and reload a gun. A bullet was shot and the noise echoed in my ear, before I blacked out…maybe for the final time!!

* * *

I added another cliffie-i like them, please review-i need all the support and critics i can get to become a good writer-thank you


	6. Survival Instinct

Leopard-spider's legs

**((A/N: Shock! Horror! Next chapter!**

**Now, before you ask, this is not Superwriter95 who's typing. It's his close friend 00jade. SW95 can't get to a computer, therefore, I have written this chapter – and I'm posting it. Seems weird, I know. **

**Just to clarify – in a way – I do review reply, so if you review, expect a PM from me containing the reply. :)**

**Leopard-spider's legs**

**Chapter 6: Survival Instinct**

I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I fainted because of an asthma attack! How stupid is that? I forgot my inhaler! In all the excitement, and fear – take your pick – I forgot the one thing that could keep me alive! inhaler!

Alex got shot – again! Straight in the leg!

At least, someone, I think it was Alex, managed to get me one while they ran. At least they didn't leave me behind...

...

Yassen, Jack – my mother! -, Alex and I were in an old silo on the other side of town. We were all crouched on the floor by a window so we could hear what was going on in the world outside.

Alex was shivering. No matter what Yassen tried to do to help him, it wasn't working. Alex was groaning with pain while Jack sat by him and tried to make him feel better. I wish someone would try to make _me _feel better. But no, I'm an idiot, so it's pointless.

Finally, Yassen stood up.

"They shouldn't find us here for three days, with the speed they're going; I want to be long gone by then," he said stiffly, although, he moved like a male dancer. He glanced at Alex then out of the window. "Yes, perhaps over the borders."

Alex looked up. "You're fleeing the country?"

"Yes," he replied. "You three are coming with me."

Jack looked up too. "You think I'm following you? No way! I don't know whose side you say you're on, but I'm flying home."

"You have no home," said Yassen coldly.

"Of course I do –" began Jack, but Yassen cut her off.

"No, you don't. You think that they'd take you here, and then tell your neighbours at your fancy Chelsea home that you'd gone on holiday? No. They've been thorough. They would've emptied your house by now, and put it on the market. Like I said, you have no home."

"How do you know?" snapped Jack.

"I worked for them remember. I was _one of them._"

Alex took a deep breath. "What I want to know is: Why aren't you dead?"

Yassen smiled. "Why is Yassen such a good assassin?" he asked Alex quizzically.

Alex shrugged. Yassen looked at me. "Do you know?"

I cleared my throat; my voice had gone a little hoarse with the lack of talking. "You ... turn up out of nowhere?"

"Close, I can do two things at the same time," he said.

"What!" asked Alex. "How?"

"I have a twin: Yanek," said Yassen slowly. "Or, I should say, I _had _a twin."

Alex just gawped.

"We were inseparable. But no one ever saw us together. We decided to use the same name – Yassen – as a joke. But it got out of hand. Once I killed for the first time, Yassen was wanted. Not Yanek. We went to Julia Rothman – whom you killed, Alex – and she helped hide us. She taught us. We were no longer Yassen and Yanek. We were one. We were Yassen." Yassen took a deep breath and waited for questions.

"On the plane-" began Alex.

"Yanek, my dear brother chose to take the mission. I stayed in Venice with Mrs Rothman and he met you. He was killed, not I," explained Yassen. I just stared at them. What was this world he was talking of? Planes and assassins?!

"So now what?" snapped Jack, breaking Yassen out of his reverie. "What are we doing?"

"Going to the border," answered Yassen simply. He looked at me.

"You fire well," he commented. I shrugged in modesty. It was more of a fight or flight thing, I thought.

He threw a gun across the floor. It hit the sole of my shoe and I picked it up.

"What do you want me to do?" Well, I'm pretty sure Yassen rethought just how smart I was at that point.

"Fight. Use it. Kill if you have to." He said softly. I shiver.

"Use your survival instinct."

**((Ah, Yassen, ever the assasin...**

**REVIEW...PLEASE! **


End file.
